Guess what day it is?
by Vendettakiller19
Summary: Forge tries to end the commercial problem but his invention instead releases someone they shouldn't have release


**Authors note: I don't own anything**

* * *

**Institute in the night**

The new mutants and forge were in the middle of watching a horror movie. From the looks of them, they were terrified as in the movie the girl was running to escape the killer. She was covered in blood and was hiding in a house, she baricaded in a room and was backing towards the windows. The new mutants mutants were started to leaning more and more as the suspense music began to get more dramatic until the movie went from the scary scene to a stupid advertisement

"NNNNOOOO", they all screamed and they got up in anger. Some of them got back on the sofa, while others went to the kitchen to get something to eat. Forge was at first mad cause he wanted to see the horror scene and then out of the blue he came up with an awesome idea. When the new mutants who left to the kitchen came back, the movie came back but when it came back the scene where the woman was in the room, she was now running in the woods.

"What the HELL!", bobby complain as he sat back down with his popcorn

"I know its those stupid commercials", rahne added

"Well what can you do about it?", jaime asked

"Leave that to me", Forge said with proud confidence and started to run from the living room to the laboratory

"What do you think 'munch' 'munch' he gonna do?", tabitha asked while eating some of bobby's popcorn

"well will figure it out soon", said Amara as she and everyone return to watch the movie

**The next day**

Forge was still working on whatever he was doing since last night and the new mutants where outside the lab because of the noise. They waited until the door open for the first time since last night with Forge walking out proudly with what appears to be a remote control.

"Hey forge what is that?", roberto asked

"This?, this will end our problems with commercials forever", he proudly stated and began to walk to the living room with the new mutants following him. He turn on the TV and flip through the channels until he got to a geico commercial with the camel. "Now watch and learn", he said and press a button which causes the control to shoot a beam at the TV. The tv screen started to glow and then it exploded.

"Wow forge we really learn something", mocked ray

"Ya now we don't have tv", bobby added in

"what i'm sure it would have work", said forge in defense. As everyone was began to leave they all heard a strange moan

"ooohaham", said a mysterious voice and everyone turn to see a camel right in front of the TV. The camel look around and see the everyone staring at him, "what do I got something on my teeth", it asked

"Its a camel", jaime stated

"Well though I'm a camel", It responded

"Okay camel-", forge said before the camel interrupted him

"joe", it said

"What?", forge asked

"My name is joe", he stated

"your name is joe the camel", said forge

"yes", joe responded

"Ok, joe, so how did you, you know", forge stuttered and pointed to the broken TV. Joe looked and responded

"I have no idea but what day is it?", joe asked

"um wednesday", said jubilee. At that same moment, joe made a smile

"Hey you with the wierd hair color?", joe asked ray

"Uh ray", he responded

"hey ray, ray, ray, ray, ray guess what day it is?", joe asked

"What?", ray asked

"Come one i know you know what day it is", joe said and looks at bobby, "whats your name?", he asked

"bobby", he responded

"hey bobby guess what day it is?", joe asked

"Its wednesday", bobby responded

"Its more that", joe said. At this moment everyone was trying to figure out what the heck joe was talking about and then forge though and remembered what joe's purpose in the commerical

"um hump day?", forge

"whoop, whoop, hump day uhuhhuh", joe stated with excitement and began to walk towards the hallways leaving the new mutants confused

"Um what was that about?", asked tabitha

"Its the commercials he always in thats why he does all that", forge responded and then he realize something, "hey why did we let him walk away like that?", he asked everyone. This gotten everyones attention and started to chase joe. They entered the hallway and notices it was empty until joe came out from one room and entered another room while saying his catchphrase

"Guess what day it is?", joe asked cheerfully

"There get him", forge said and everyone conner joe in the room but when they entered, they realize that he wasn't in there.

"what the hell", bobby complain and out of nowhere joe came out from a completely different room

"Guess what day it is?", he asked again

"how did he?", tabitha asked

"Don't know but we got to get him", forge stated and they all started chasing joe again only to get the same results with joe coming out of different rooms. After 30 min of chasing joe, everyone was tired and exhausted

"how 'pant' can we 'pant' catch him if 'pant' he kept coming out of different rooms", said roberto as he completely exhausted and was holding on to his knees just so that he can stand. Just as they were about to give up, the front door open to reveal wolverine and the professor

"uh oh", rahne started to get worried

"If we play it cool, then maybe they won't notice", bobby said only for his hopes to be shattered when joe came out of nowhere and walk past them and then joe walked pass the professor and logan

"Guess what day it is? guess what day it is?", joe asked them while walking pass them. Both wolverine and the professor spent a min just to try to make sense of what the heck happen and both turn to see the new mutants and forge at the top of the stair way looking suspicous. It didn't take his telepath powers to know they had something do to with the camel

"well we'll just go", "bobby", said bobby but the professor stated his name meaning they have to come down. We everyone was down, the professor gave them a disapointed look while logan gave them i gonna kill you look.

"what happen?", the professor asked

"Forge did it", the new mutants pointed the blame to forge

"Uh i can explain", forge said stupidly

"Well as much as we want to punish all of you. We have a camel out there, so if you don't what the punishment to be bad then get that camel", logan ordered and the new mutants started running to get the camel

"where do you think he went?", Amara asked

"Don't know but i smell him", said rahne as she form into her wolf form and started sniffing the ground to track joe. She smelled for a while and pointed west, "there", she said and everyone started running to get joe.

**The brotherhood house**

Toad, lance, and Pietro were sitting in the sofa watching TV mindlessly. They were flipping through the channels until joe came in from the doorway

"Guess what day it is?", joe asked them. The guys were shock to see a talking camel in their house but they done crazier stuff so it wasn't as a shock to them

"Is that a camel?", pietro asked

"well though", joe responded. Toad took a closer look at joe and was trying to remember where he saw joe before and came to an idiotic conclusion

"yo, its the camel from the smoking commercial", he said

"yep i'-", joe paused to realize what toad said and got angry, "oh the smoking commercials", he said with an angry tone

"yep", toad responded

"oh oh oh no, i've never been insulted. Oh i-uuhg. Camels don't smoke, they DON'T SMOKE", he yelled at toad and began walking towards him, "And another thing the next time you tell a camel that he's from a smoking commercial think of this!", he threaten

"think of what?", toad asked only for joe to turn around and kick him donkey style causing him to fly out the window, "AAAGGHHH", he screamed and lance and pietro looked at joe

"think of that!", he stated and began walking away but he bump into blob

"Hey its a llama", he said

"a LLAMA", joe screamed, "OH i never been more insulted in my life oh you guys are jerks!", he finished and walked into the kitchen. At first there was silence but joe spoke again, "Oh yeah I left a mess. I was going to clean it up but you deserve it!", joe finished. Blob was scrathing his head trying to figure out what the heck happen then the new mutants came in from the front door.

"have you guys seen a camel?", forge asked them

"Yeah he said it left a mess in the kitchen and- uuughhh no", blob respond and led them to the kitchen only to find a giant pile of shit in the middle of the kitchen

"EEEWWWW", said the girls and pietro and lance came in to see the pile

"how could we have not smelled it", said lance as he slapped his face

"uh rahne can you find him again?", forge asked her

"yeah he went that away", she pointed the door and the new mutants walk slowly towards the door before literally started running

"Hey who's gonna clean this shit?", pietro screamed as the brotherhood guys were still in the kitchen not wanting to clean the poop up.

**Somewhere near a cliff **

Joe walked all the way to a cliff. The day turn to a sunset. He look at the wonderful sunset. He never knew the real world was like this. All his life he was a digital being in a TV and have to repeat the same catchphrase over and over again. Joe decided to sit down and enjoy the view until the new mutants showed up.

"hey guys", joe said

"Hey joe. Look you have to go back into the tv", said forge. The news hit joe hard. He did not wanted to go back to the TV and he tried to get up but bobby froze his legs

"NNOO, please I don't want to go back please", he begged

"Sorry dude but-", forge was cut off by joe

"Sorry dude really. You have to realize that my life is pointless in the TV. I mean don't you want friends people that cares about you", joe told them. all the new mutants stop and look at each other and joe continued his speech, "I mean i know what you guys are, your mutants and I pretty sure your life sucks because people don't give you a chance in life, so why do you what to stop me from living 'sniff' man", joe started to cry and like magic the new mutants started to cry also and Roberto uses his powers to melt the ice to free joe. When joe finally got out, he walk towards them. "Say i can't really hug so um", he stuttered but everyone started to hug him. The hug went well until wolverine came by

"Hey your suppose to catch the camel not hug it", he stated to them

"Listen logan can he just stay I mean he could join us. He could be part of the X men", said forge and joe came in front of logan

"he's right I can be Joe the x man", he said while in a hero stance

"hm let me think", logan said

**Xavier's institute, living room**

"NNNOOO", screamed Joe as beast and logan were shoving him in the new tv. It Appears the TV was absorbing him and he was halfway through of being suck in. Jean was with them to make a telekenetic dome around them to prevent the new mutants protest. Bobby, Amara, tabitha, Ray, and roberto were using their powers to weaken the dome while jaime had made a lot of duplicates and all of them were holding signs saying things like: keep the camel, the camel is our friend, etc. All the attempts proved fruitless and joe was suck into the TV

"NNOOO", they all screamed. Jean let the dome go and she, beast, and logan walked out leaving the new mutants sad

"How could they?", complain forge and walk towards the TV, "He was a good friend and all he wanted to get out of this stupid box", he finished but then he heard a familiar voice. He turn and saw joe's head sticking out the TV

"Are they gone?", said joe

"How?", forge asked

"I can get into electronics and uses the wire and signals to get from place to place", joe explain. When he told everyone that it made sense on how he can get from room to room easily. "So can I get out now?", he asked them

"Not yet", forge warn him, "but I'll tell you when", he finished

"when?", joe asked

"You'll see", forge said to him

**Next week wednesday early in the mourning**

Logan was well asleep until he feels the erge to get up, he slowly open his eyes and notices joe right in front of him

"Guess what day it is?", joe asked

"AAAAAGGHHH", he screamed as he can be heard all over the mansion

* * *

I don't own the geico camel so review this story so that whether or not to have joe in other stories


End file.
